


那些无处可寻的羊毛袜

by Joanne1875



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne1875/pseuds/Joanne1875
Summary: 阿不思从冈特老宅出来后，遇到了去苏格兰途中的天使。发现魂器戒指之后、回学校前的一些故事混血王子时间线，穿插CA互动，回忆向GGAD
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	那些无处可寻的羊毛袜

**Author's Note:**

> 一个简短的混乱系同人，废文的活动征文，因为活动压缩字数，所以真的很短小，且清水

使他觉得遥远的不是时间长，而是两三件不可挽回的事。

1996年的秋季。

这是天使六十年来第二次涉足苏格兰，三天前他收到了新任务——去圣玛格丽特大教堂施展一次小型的神迹。动身出发前他先要将自己的书铺安顿好，然后他需要和自己的老朋友做一次短暂的告别。

“噢，亚茨，你这是在做什么？”伴随着店门铃铛的脆响，一个轻快的声音说。

“克劳利！”亚茨拉斐尔转过身，惊喜地笑道，“我刚要去找你。”

“天使是不应该和恶魔勾搭在一起的。”克劳利揶揄道，“你是要出远门吗？”

“是的没错。”亚茨拉斐尔将最后的书籍装入柜中上锁，“加百列带来了祂的口信，让我去苏格兰，在一个特定时间的特定地点施展一个小小的神迹。你明白的，很简单，所以我很快就能回来。”

“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”天使问，往常他和恶魔都会提前打听对方去什么地方施展神迹或是制造混乱（这一般是恶魔的任务），然后扔硬币决定派谁一个人去把神迹和混乱全部制造完。

“恐怕要让你失望了。”恶魔摇了摇头，“最近我没有什么需要引诱的人。”

“那么，等我回来共进晚餐？”亚茨拉斐尔笑道。

“没问题。”克劳利鞠了一个在他看来很绅士、实则很风骚的躬，替天使拉开了书店的门。

这个季节的苏格兰总是狂风大作，亚茨拉斐尔刚落地就东倒西歪。天使啧了一声，他很讨厌被吹乱发型。降落的地方是城区附近的村庄，天使和恶魔不同，他并不想在市中心大摇大摆地展现法术引起恐慌，宁愿多走一段路。

可是……

“根据植被的分布来看，”博学的书商亚茨拉斐尔严谨分析道，“这次降落的地点距离目的地偏差了至少五公里，见鬼！”他突然意识到一个天使不应该说出这种词汇，又改口道，“哦，上帝！我就知道天堂的定位传送系统有毛病，这次回去一定得让他们维修一下了。”

天使不得不徒步跋涉，尽管此时的太阳高度已经接近西南方的地平线。

夜幕降临的时候，路边树丛传来一声脆响，天使循声望去，一个紫色的身影突兀地出现在那里，踉跄了一下，然后倚在树干上，几乎交付了他全身的力量。

“哦，看在老天的份上，您还好吗？”天使走了过去，那个身影几乎没有动弹，亚茨拉斐尔能听见他虚弱的呼吸，颤抖中带着痛苦。

是一个垂危的老人，及腰的银发，扎起的银色胡子和一身紫色长袍。

他似乎在说话，天使凑近他，将耳朵贴上去，终于听清了老人的呻吟：“…不……盖尔……”

“您是……”天使凭着神赐的记忆力，从尘封的往事中翻出了这个人年轻时候，确切的说，六十年前的模样，“阿不思·邓布利多先生！”

老人艰难地抬起眼皮，看向天使。

“我们曾经见过。”亚茨拉斐尔惊喜地说，说实话，他们这种身份，实在很难见到许久不见的故人，人类的生命总是很脆弱很短暂。为了让老人想起他来，亚茨拉斐尔甚至施展了一个小法术，把两个人罩在里面，然后现出了真身：六翼天使。“记得吗？那时候人间生灵涂炭，您是对抗黑暗的斗争主力，我们当时有过交流。”

“让我看看您的状况如何了。”天使轻轻触碰老人，施展法术减轻了他的大部分痛苦，“哎呀，您的手臂……”他的脸上露出不忍地神色。

“那是魔咒的灼伤……”阿不思轻声开口，他的嗓音在疼痛和魔力的消耗下变得沙哑干燥，他看向自己的右臂，那里开始呈现生命流逝后的焦黑色干枯，“我记得您，东门天使阁下。很难想象，麻瓜们的上帝，会眷顾一位罪孽深重的巫师。”

“神爱世人。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说，“这与世人的信仰无关。”

“啊！”阿不思似乎被什么词语所触动，蓝宝石般的眼睛有些湿润。

爱……原来这种古老而深沉的魔咒，也会降临于我这罪孽之身吗？他想。

“现在，让我来帮您稍微处理一下伤处，”亚茨拉斐尔扶着他慢慢坐下，荒郊野外不知何时凭空出现了一些桌椅和户外板房，“我只能说，您的手恐怕无法恢复到原来的模样了。”

亚茨拉斐尔为阿不思做了应急处理，可惜只能维持几个小时，“我们天使对于人类的魔法体系也不了解，所以没有办法从根源上解决您的麻烦。”

“啊，我已经很感激了，天使。”

“接下来…亲爱的，告诉我您都遭遇了些什么吧。”亚茨拉斐尔看向阿不思那干枯的右手上取不下来的那枚戒指，那应当就是恶咒的来源。实际上，若按他的审美，天使实在想不出拥有这么丑陋的戒指的究竟是什么样的人，当年曾一度引领过时尚潮流的邓布利多先生居然会不顾上面的咒语直接戴在手上。

“这是…老冈特的戒指。”阿不思痛苦地叹到。

“我太过激动，您可能无从想象，作为一个教育家，中古世纪魔法考据和如尼文研究者，以及受到尼可（尼可·勒梅，即梅林）的影响，啊您应当知晓他，在更久远的时代，他曾出现在那位著名的亚瑟王身侧。”

“啊，我认识他！伟大的魔法师！”亚茨拉斐尔点头，“实不相瞒，我也曾经历过当时凯尔特对抗罗马人的战役。哦，您请继续！”

“当我在现实中亲眼目睹文献中记载的传说中的圣器时，我几乎欣喜若狂。而我忘记了传说的另一面，死亡圣器总会带着它的持有者回归死亡。我太过得意，我想我就要见到她们了，我可以忏悔！我可以得到她们的原谅！我可以摆脱负罪感！！我抓起了那枚戒指，却忘记了我找到戒指的原因——我是为了我的学生汤姆——那位黑魔法师的魂器而来，我忘了他留在戒指上的咒语。”

“当我触碰到复活石的那一瞬间，我突然意识到了这一点，可一切都太迟了，我遭到了咒语的攻击，它如今依然在侵蚀我的生命，抑制我的魔力，我摆脱不掉它。”他颤抖道，“我这才意识到，六十年来，我从未改变。”

“我依旧是那个狂妄自大的男孩。”邓布利多这样说。

“您没必要——”

“不，天使阁下。我所说的一切都是事实。”阿不思柔声劝他，“这么多年来我一直无法忘记，她们常在梦中责备地看着我，我曾经甚至在厄里斯魔镜中寻求原谅。亲情啊！在我的国家常用羊毛袜来代指它，可我的袜子太少太少，永远也不够穿，永远也不够。”

“当年我听信了盖尔‘最伟大的利益’，变得狂热而不可理喻，我弟弟试图挽救我，在争执中我误杀了阿利安娜，盖尔也离开了。

“后来我一直无法面对他，我们曾经非常亲密…非常亲密，后来却不得不刀剑相向。如果我不那么自私，如果我能够早一些面对……

六十年来，我一直在忏悔。

阿不福思无法原谅我，我们先后失去了父亲母亲和妹妹，而他的哥哥却是个看不清自己的混蛋。您看我这鼻梁，这就是被他打断的，干得漂亮。”老人苦笑道。

“说实话，巫师先生。我想您的弟弟和爱人，他们依然爱您，您看，他们还活着，所以一切都有可能对不对？”天使说。

“例如您从未想过主动找他们。”

阿不思沉默，半晌，他回答：“我没有资格得到原谅。”

“如果您需要任何帮助，都可以找我，先生。”天使提议，“比如去纽蒙迦德替您看一眼？”

阿不思笑了笑：“谢谢您，天使。”他舒了口气，用魔杖施出一个法术，他要让西弗勒斯尽快带来魔药，“现在我需要让人来接我了，看样子我是没法自己回到城堡的。”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头，他看得出，老人依旧很虚弱，但他的心态却好了很多，恢复了往日的镇定。

“那么，我先走了，巫师先生。祝您好运。”

“好运，天使。”邓布利多喃喃道。

圣玛格丽特大教堂的神迹如期而至，天使回到了伦敦，远处那个戴着目镜的恶魔正扒着自己的老爷车窗朝他吹口哨。

“吃甜点吗？”克劳利喊道。

“吃！”天使麻溜上车，他忽然扭头问，“克劳利，我们会有一天反目为敌吗？”

“事实上，”克劳利瞥了他一眼，“我是个坏的不那么彻底的恶魔，而你则是个有点没良心的天使对吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔点头：“所以在天堂地狱被迫站队的时候，你会和我单独站在一边吗？”

“当然。”恶魔愉快地笑起来，老爷车在伦敦市区一路狂飙。

-end-


End file.
